


#allaboard

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: welcome to the Modern AU [12]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: The crew comes together to watch the Eurovision Song Contest during layover.





	#allaboard

**Author's Note:**

> **content/trigger warnings** : alcohol consumption, internalized homophobia, possible biphobia
> 
> I made a post all the way back in 2015 detailing some of my Modern!AU headcanons, one of which were Eurovision parties. This is one such party, set during the ESC finale in 2018. If you'd like to, you can have [the show play in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AXTB-iShio). The order of artists, songs and the result is that of the 2018 ESC. I am not going to link the respective entries in the text, the top comment on the video contains the timestamps for the countries.
> 
> As I often do in my Modern!AU, the character of Maggie Ryan in this is "replaced" by that of trans man Martin Ryan.
> 
> Happy Eurovision!

"I like this," Martin says with a decisive nod during the opening of the show, when the various countries and their acts are introduced. "Makes it easier to put a face to the country, doesn’t it?"

"It does," Laura agrees, her hand landing on his thigh. Kate watches her sister blush furiously as she jerks back her hand and the redhead has to resist the urge to roll her eyes and remind her younger sister that there is no danger of Martin making a pass at her because he misreads her intentions. The man is gayer than a whole damn Pride parade. Kate has never seen him look at any women with any interest whatsoever, in the four years they have been working together.

"Do you always do this?" Laura asks and Bridget nods enthusiastically, accepting a rum-and-coke from Martin.

"Yes. Every year, unless we’re on a flight. We try not to be," she adds with a slight tilt of her. "Okay, the Hungarian boys? Very nice."

Dean lets out a soft cough at that and Bridget rolls her eyes but still reaches over to touch his neck and kiss his cheek.

Kate averts her eyes at the gesture and takes her drink, sipping at it. Some sweet concoction Martin said he wanted her to try, see if she liked it. It’s nice, she thinks. Nicer than watching her friends make out, certainly.

"Merci," Colette murmurs as Martin hands her the same cocktail he fixed for Kate. She took a sip from Kate’s glass, to try it, and said she’d like one as well. Kate suspects that it hadn’t been the reason why she’d done it. The fact that Colette had turned the glass around to touch her lips against the same spot Kate’s had pressed against moments before while holding the American’s gaze as she did it made her think that the brunette did it just to, not rattle her, but remind her that she was right there.

The American gives a slight shake of her head, deciding that she better turn her attention back to the TV. Much safer territory. Only not, because Daniela Ruah? Absolutely smoking hot. Kate swallows thickly at the sight when the four female hosts take the stage and her eyes dart over to Colette, who is attempting -and failing- to hide her grin behind her glass. Kate feels her cheeks flush, wondering briefly how she’s supposed to get through the evening without giving herself away.

"Is he supposed to be a vampire?" Laura asks, her brows dipping into a confused frown as she tilts her head at the TV screen when the first country, Ukraine, starts their act.

"The slavs are leaning into their heritage, I see."

"You are impossible," Colette giggles, nudging Bridget’s shoulder. The Brit gives a shrug and takes a sip of her rum-and-coke, a soft cough escaping her.

"Are you trying to get us drunk this early?" she asks, arching a brow at Martin, who rolls his eyes.

"Want me to make you a new one?" he offers, but Bridget waves him off.

Kate leans over and grabs the bowl of popcorn, passing it around.

The airline giving them two rooms for this layover might have been a blessing in disguise. She secured the smaller, quieter room for herself and Colette, arguing that it was her birthday weekend, and Colette deserved a break because of the nasty run-in she had with that passenger from Economy on their flight into Rome. Bridget and Laura got stuck with the bigger, but louder one near the elevators, and the men have one for all of them. Martin has been complaining about that a lot, saying he hates being forced to room with them. Kate thinks Colette may be looking for an opportunity to catch her alone, to ask if she’ll be okay if Colette offers sharing a bed to Martin.

Normally, Kate wouldn’t like the idea, but it’s Martin. Special circumstances. Besides him being gay and a very close friend, to Colette, Kate trusts him. And she doesn’t have anything he hasn’t seen. He gets uncomfortable rooming with the pilots. Especially being around Ted makes him feel kind of, alone, isolated and disrespected. Not that Ted purposefully does it, at least the flight attendant doesn’t think so. He’s just, very Republican, sometimes.

"He sounds nice, actually," Laura remarks, sounding surprised. Kate doesn’t blame her. Some of the acts, they can be, very hit-or-miss. But that is half of the fun of their Eurovision parties: gossiping about the bad acts and tearing them apart, and enjoying the good ones.

"Does he have a lisp?" Ted frowns when the Spanish act begins, causing Colette to shrug.

"Maybe," she says. "Does it matter?"

"No," Martin shakes his head, getting up from the floor to hold out his hand to Colette. Who promptly hands her glass to a surprised Sanjeev and lets Martin pull her to her feet and into his arms, a laugh escaping the French brunette as Martin starts a clumsy waltz around the room, trying to avoid the furniture.

She’s beautiful like this, Kate thinks. Well, Colette is always gorgeous, but like this, in a tank top and loose skirt without makeup and her hair in a loose braid, relaxed and dancing with Martin, she’s especially lovely. Kate thinks it was truly a blessing, that these two found each other. They have a strange understanding of one another. Maybe because both had difficulties with their previous crews and instantly clicked when they joined the Clipped Majestic.

"Come on," Colette laughs when the song changes to Slovenia. She pulls Bridget to her feet, the British woman letting out a groan but setting her drink down still. Kate follows her, pulling Laura to her feet.

"Come on. Fast numbers are for dancing," she informs her sister, trying hard not to let her jaw hit the floor at the sight of the Slovenian artist. She’s, hot. Kate feels like someone turned off the AC in the room and tries to fight down a furious blush. Thankfully, just as Laura opens her mouth to ask what it is, Colette grabs Kate’s hand and spins her around, smiling at her knowingly.

"Look, but don’t touch," she whispers into Kate’s ear when she catches her again. The raspiness of her voice makes the redhead swallow thickly.

"How would I touch someone who’s half a continent away? Never mind that I’m not interested," she adds at Colette’s expression.

"Good," the brunette nods, a serious expression in her eyes before she breaks into a bright smile again. She doesn’t think much of it at first, when the Slovenian act ends and Lithuania starts and Colette pulls her a little closer. But then the lyrics start to sink in, and Kate can feel the alarm bells in her head go off. It’s, too much. Too obvious, they can’t be doing this, not in front of the others-

But the others of their crew are kind of preoccupied with themselves. Bridget is in Dean’s arms, her hands at the back of his neck, the pair swaying slowly. Laura has found herself with Sanjeev, which is kind of surprising, given how quiet the man usually is, and the fact that he is married. Not that Kate thinks his wife is the jealous type, not that there is anything going on between her sister and the navigator.

Martin is fixing new drinks, while Ted has ducked out to the bathroom, and Kate can feel the warmth of Colette’s hand low on her back, fingers brushing over a sliver of naked skin that her top riding up a little has exposed.

"Relax," the French woman whispers. "If you tense up and act like it’s a big deal, the others will think it is one, too."

But it, it is. A big deal. Dancing with each other is something Colette and her have always done, have always enjoyed. It was only recently, however, that Kate realized that the reason she used to do it so often, was because it gave her an acceptable way of touching Colette. Allowed her to be closed to her best friend in a physical sense.

She doesn’t have to do that anymore now, though. Gets plenty of opportunity, to touch the French woman, away from the eyes of the others. It has gotten difficult to do so in public, though. Kate fears that every time she does, she will be found out. People will see the difference, between how they touch now when compared to the past, and put two and two together.

So she reluctantly lets go of Colette when the song ends and picks up her drink again, downing half of it to occupy herself. She flops down onto one of the beds and leans back, bracing her weight on her lower arms. Laura joins her and Kate nudges her sister’s leg with her knee, searching her face.

"Are you having fun?" she asks, a little worried that it might be a bit, much, for Laura. She hasn’t been with their crew for long, and a lot of people in a small space are somewhat of an issue, for her. Her anxiety has been getting better, but Kate talked her into joining them for tonight and the party and she doesn’t want her sister to be uncomfortable and feel like she can’t tell her. If it gets to be too much, Laura can have the keycard to the other room and be alone if she needs to. Or Kate will go with her, that’s an option as well.

"Yes," Laura nods with an easy smile. "I didn’t think this would be fun, but it actually is," the blonde remarks with a tilt of her head.

"Of course it is," Bridget laughs, holding out her hand to the youngest member of their crew. "Purser’s orders," she adds when Laura tries to turn her down and Kate watches her sister sigh and get up again as Norway’s act comes on.

"Did they dig that guy up again?" Ted remarks as he looks at the TV. "I feel like I’ve seen his babyface before."

"Alexander Rybak, and yes you have," Colette nods with a smile, allowing Dean to twirl her around easily. "He is very dreamy, non?"

"One of these days, I will figure out which way you swing," Ted remarks and Kate cringes at the words. Sees the easy smile on Colette’s face fall as she pulls herself up to her full height.

"Whichever way it is, rest assured that you are definitely nowhere near the trajectory," she remarks before sinking down onto the bed next to Kate.

"Ouch," Ted chuckles, causing the American redhead to wonder if he is really that bad at reading a room, or if he can tell he overstepped and is trying to play down the impact of his words.

"Ooooh, lesbians," Martin declares at the sight of the Portuguese act, and Kate cannot help but perk up at that. She feels Colette’s knee nudge her own and meets her eyes with a soft smile.

"Really?" Laura frowns, watching the performers.

"I don’t know," Martin shrugs, scrolling on his phone. "I can’t find if they are, but I get a, certain vibe."

Kate already has her mouth open to ask him what kind of vibe that would be, but then she stops herself. Besides not wanting to go off on him, she also feels like her suddenly getting defensive on the behalf of other women’s supposed sexuality might draw more attention she doesn’t want to her own.

By now, she thinks Martin knows, though. Thinks that Colette talked to him, about what was going on between Kate and herself, when it first started out. The two have been confiding in each other in the past, about their relationship troubles. It would definitely surprise Kate to learn that the brunette never mentioned budding feelings for Kate to the man.

She doesn’t really pay much attention to the green room coverage, preferring to have a quiet conversation with Sanjeev instead, and to relieve herself.

When she returns from the bathroom, the UK’s act has already started, and Kate can’t help but nudge Bridget’s shoulder with her own.

"You guys are not half-bad this year," she teases her, watching as Bridget rolls her eyes. The terrible entries of the UK for the past couple of years have been a sore spot for the British woman, who takes personal offense to her country doing badly, even when it seems to be done purposefully. Any time the UK gets beaten by France and Colette gets a gloating air about her, the Brit huffs and pretends to give her the cold shoulder for a couple of hours.

Kate looks over when a motion in the corner of her eye catches her attention, and sees Colette and Martin dancing with each other, the man mouthing the lyrics to the song. Given what has been happening in the UK, regarding trans acceptance, she feels like he might be relating the words to a very familiar struggle. Plus, there is also the impending Brexit, which certainly has Bridget on edge. Maybe that’s something a few of them need to hear, that any hardships that might come won’t be lasting forever and once the storm clears, there will be beauty to reward them.

She finds herself on the floor between the beds during the transitional segment from the Green Room, and Colette joins her, resting her head on Kate’s shoulder. She reaches up, to cradle the brunette’s face gently and touches her lips to the crown of her head briefly. Colette takes her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I like this one," she hears her remark.

"Me, too," Kate nods. She enjoys the songs in the native languages the most, she thinks. Even if she likes being able to understand what is being sung, it has a different meaning when it’s sung in the countries language. Reflects more deeply upon their culture, it seems, too. It’s what Colette and Bridget love about Eurovision as well, the entirety of Europe coming together to celebrate their cultures and differences that make them unique but allow them to form a whole together. It really is a shame that the UK will be leaving the European Union. Feels, to Kate, so much like a step backwards, one into the wrong direction. She keeps thinking that people should be coming together, not drifting further apart.

She stays with Colette during the German act, relaxing her body against the French woman, enjoying her proximity as she watches the others dance, Martin twirling Bridget around the room as they both laugh. Sees Dean frown at it briefly before he shrugs and grabs a handful of popcorn.

"France is next," Kate murmurs during Albania’s number, nudging Colette’s temple with her nose. The brunette lets out a low hum before shifting. She waits for Kate to sit up before she gets up, finishing her drink and pouring herself some orange juice before adding a splash of champagne to it. She holds out the bottle to Laura in silent questioning, who nods.

"Yes, please," the blonde American smiles and gets her glass, accepting the bottle from Colette, who finds herself grabbed by Bridget and twirled around, before Kate stands and catches her, smiling broadly at her friend, who blushes, her lips moving as she mouths along to the lyrics.

"What’s she singing?" Dean asks with a frown when he sees his girlfriend do the same.

"Google is your friend," Martin tells him, causing the pilot to roll his eyes, though Sanjeev does get out his phone and starts typing before he turns the screen to show Dean and the two men read over the song’s translated lyrics.

"I’m going to have to listen to a looped playlist of this and the UK for the foreseeable future, won’t I?" Kate groans, earning herself a chuckle from Colette.

"Ouais," the other woman nods, planting a wet kiss on her cheek before she spins away when the upbeat music of the Czech act comes on. Kate finds herself actually closer to Ted, surprised that the man possesses some moves. They’ve been clubbing together, but Kate usually doesn’t linger around the man, his attempts at flirting with local women too much of an embarrassment for her to bear for long. She’s actually shocked to find that he seems to have quite some stamina, easily keeping up with the beat when she feels her breath getting faster. She’s slightly out of breath when the act finishes and thankful for the transitional clip that comes before Denmark’s act, so she can get her drink and get some fluids into herself.

"More?" Sanjeev asks her and Kate tilts her head, deciding to go with a rum and coke this time. Martin seems to be having fun with Laura, right now, and she doesn’t want to interrupt their banter and ask him for another cocktail.

"You?"

"No alcohol," the man shakes his head, reaching over to pick up the children’s non-alcoholic cider they picked up. Not just for him, but also to mix drinks with. The sweet, pearly stuff goes surprisingly well with some alcoholic drinks, giving them a more tolerable spin than the pure alcohol would.

Kate tilts her head at the splash of rum already in her glass before she holds it out to him so that Sanjeev can fill it up with the children’s bubbly drink instead of the coke she’d considered before. She takes a sip after, letting out a surprised hum at the lingering sweetness.

"Why is Australia in this again?" Bridget frowns when she joins Kate.

"Because they want to be, and because it’s so big over there, I guess," the American shrugs, accepting the bag of chips the purser hands her. She steals two, popping them into her mouth before pulling a face and glancing at the bag, to make sure she doesn’t pick that kind up again the next time. They’re awful, even with the alcohol already in her system Kate really isn’t enjoying them at all.

"Martin’s pick," Bridget tells her. "He asked me what they were, I told him to check google translate. He decided to, live dangerously instead," she chuckles. Kate lets out a low hum. Martin’s Italian is limited to yes, no, and a few choice curses he picked up from Kate and Bridget when they were yelling at Rome traffic.

"They seem to have some fans," Sanjeev remarks at the crowd’s volume as Finland’s act starts.

"Deservedly so," Bridget admits with a reluctant sigh. "They do have a decent number. Plus I’m sure her looks and short dress are doing their part as well," she adds with a slight tilt of her head.

"Wouldn’t know," Kate mumbles and ducks away, before Bridget can say whatever it is that has her opening her mouth again. Perhaps the blonde European would have called her out on her bullshit, but that would imply she figured it out, as well. Kate suddenly frowns, wondering how obvious she may have been, the last few weeks, months, about her attraction to women. Besides Colette, she hasn’t told anyone about her being gay. No one their crew, at least. There was a brief hook-up in Denmark, but Kate doesn’t think anyone noticed who she went home with that night. They certainly never commented on it, besides Colette, who asked her how it was and offered a shoulder and open arms, should Kate want them.

Sometimes she regrets not having shared the experience of the first time she slept with a woman with Colette. And then at others, she’s very glad she hasn’t. It had been awkward and she’d burst into tears immediately after. Not because it had been bad, but because it had been, so much. Emotionally, being with someone she was actually attracted to and how different it had been, that had been, quite the rollercoaster. Realizing how much she’d missed out in the twenty-seven years it took her to figure out her sexuality and then act upon it, that had been, painful.

But she knows who she is now. That’s something. And she has a wonderful, amazing and understanding partner, in Colette. The brunette hasn’t pushed her at all, about no aspect of their relationship. When she told Kate she had a crush on her, the redhead fully believes it had been intended as a warning when Kate had grown more affectionate in her gestures towards the brunette without even realizing it. It took her a few days after that, to realize that she’d actually already crossed the line of ‘crush’ when it came to the French woman. That she’d fallen in love with her best friend.

Kate lets out a surprised laugh when Dean takes the drink out of her hand and sets it down to dance with her to Moldova’s upbeat number. He’s improved immensely, with Colette’s and Bridget’s efforts of turning one of his two left feet into a right one. He doesn’t step on her toes even once, despite the tempo of the number.

"Thank you, Ma’am," he smiles at her after the song ends and bows and Kate shakes her head at him in amusement. She feels someone’s eyes on her and looks across the room, meeting Colette’s brown gaze, the French woman looking slightly worried. Kate gives a small shake of her word and mouths an ‘ _I’m fine_ ’ at her. Colette’s worried expression instantly relaxes and she smiles with a brief inclining of her head before turning her attention back to Laura.

She decides to sit out the Hungarian act, watching the performance instead of trying to find a way of dancing to it. Martin sits down next to her on the bed, head bopping lightly in time with the music.

"You know, you’ve been looking really happy, these past couple of days," he suddenly says and Kate swallows thickly.

"Oh?" she murmurs, feigning surprise. Laura said something similar when they boarded the plane this morning. Had remarked how Kate was smiling more, and seemed, lighter, in a way.

It’s true, she supposes. She feels lighter, in a sense. An incredible amount of weight that had been pressing upon her soul has been lifted, and Kate can feel the wounds on her heart slowly starting to heal. Can feel it mending, gradually, slowly.

"Hm," Martin hums. "She’s good for you," he remarks with a tilt of his head. "And you’re amazing for her."

"E-excuse me?" Kate stammers, her eyes widening in shock, but Martin is already grinning broadly and getting up off the bed.

"I promised Colette a dance to this atrocity," he says as he jumps up and crosses the room while Israel’s song starts up, leaving Kate to gape at him, her heart racing in her chest at the implication of his words.

Martin knows. He knows that, that Kate is seeing Colette. That they’re, more than friends. That they’re, together. He knows she’s gay and sleeping with Colette. She didn’t think that it would be as much of a shock to her system, to have someone else know, but it is. Kate swallows thickly and gets up, murmuring an apology as she presses past Bridget to seek refuge in the bathroom, for a moment.

She paces the small room, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Pauses and runs her hand through her hair before giving a sharp tug. Whirls around and braces herself on the sink, her stomach feeling like it’s going to rid itself of its contents in a moment.

Martin _knows._ He knows, knows she’s gay. Knows she’s in love with another woman. It’ll only be a matter of time, until the rest finds out now, and then-

Then, what?

Kate draws a shaky breath and clenches her eyes shut, forcing herself to keep breathing.

Then, nothing. Nothing bad is going to happen. Their crew consists of a gay trans man, a pansexual woman, a bisexual man, a demisexual, if not actually asexual woman, and Kate is pretty sure that Bridget is leaning heavily on the aromantic spectrum. She hasn’t confirmed it, but her reluctance to make this thing between her and Dean something permanent is speaking volumes. He certainly feels more for her than she does for him, and their on-again-off-again affair-turned-relationship is a just, a mess. Not hers, Kate is well aware of that. But still.

The only one, who might judge, is Ted. And he’d be completely outnumbered. Laura would be shocked, certainly, but Kate thinks she’d come around, in time. She likes Colette, the two are becoming fast friends. Colette has this easy way of making people feel comfortable around herself, has this talent for putting them at ease. She’s actually who brought up asexuality to Kate’s sister, and Kate is immensely thankful for that. Seeing Laura discover that there were others that felt the same way, that she wasn’t broken in some fundamental, irreparable way, it had been, wonderful, but overwhelming. Especially for Laura. Kate doesn’t think she’d ever seen her sister cry from relief, not like she did then.

She shakes her head and turns on the faucet to wash her hands and splash her face. Dries her hands off and then unlocks the door, stepping from the bathroom. And nearly crashing into Colette.

"Sorry," she murmurs, ducking her head.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asks, searching Kate’s face. The redhead swallows thickly as she looks away, her jaw working.

"Martin knows," she whispers. "He… Il le sait. Toi et moi, nous, il le sait," she breathes, switching to French, before realizing that Bridget and Laura both also speak the language and trying to keep things from them by switching to it is pretty much pointless.

Colette’s brows lift, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh," she murmurs, ducking her head. "I… He figured it out two days ago," she whispers and Kate’s head whips around to stare at her. "I told you, I wasn’t going to lie to him, if he asked. And he did. He just asked, if we were seeing each other, romantically. I told him yes, that’s, that’s all I said. He didn’t push or ask for more information…" she trails off, looking rather contrite.

"I’m sorry, Kate," Colette sighs, reaching up to rub a hand over her forehead. "But I am not lying to my friends. Keeping it quiet is one thing, but lying…"

"I know," she sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Colette had made it perfectly clear, where her boundaries lay regarding their attempts at keeping their relationship a secret, for the time being. Until Kate could grow more comfortable with being out, with having people know she’s gay. She’d always made it clear that she drew the line at lies and open deception. That she wouldn’t deny it, if someone figured it out and outright asked her if she was seeing Kate.

"I’m, I’m not angry," the redhead shakes her head, reaching out to brush her fingers over the back of Colette’s hand. "I’m just, surprised. Shocked. It’s, I didn’t expect it to come out so fast."

"It’s been four months," Colette reminds her with a soft smile. Leans in a little, to touch her forehead against Kate’s. The redhead feels her eyes flutter shut as she soaks up the brunette’s proximity.

"Has it?"

"Hm," Colette hums softly.

"Wow," Kate whispers, pulling back. "We should probably," she adds, tilting her head towards the main part of the room, where the rest are still partying.

"Probably," Colette agrees, squeezing her hand. She opens her mouth, but then pauses. Gives a slight shake of her head before forcing a smile. When they get back, they catch the tail end of the transitional for the Italian act, making Kate’s eyes widen at the realization that she missed three acts. No wonder Colette came to check on her.

She feels Colette’s arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer as the brunette rests her head on Kate’s shoulder during the song. Her Italian is good enough that she’s understanding the lyrics while the song plays and Kate feels herself swallow thickly. Reaches down and covers Colette’s hand on her hip with her own as she leans against her in turn, seeking the contact.

It is a rather somber note to end the presentation of the countries on, Kate thinks. But an important message, nonetheless. Looking around their group, they’ve all grown rather quiet and pensive.

"Alright," Martin declares with a clap of his hands as the voting lines are opened and the voting process can begin while the twenty-six artists and a short snippet of their songs are shown again, to refresh everyone’s memory. He grabs the small stack of print-outs and hands them to everyone, along with a pen or pencil, for their answers.

"Anyone need an explanation of the process again?"

"Uh…" Laura murmurs as she raises her hand, alongside Ted and Dean.

"It’s her first Eurovision, what’s your excuse?" Bridget sighs dramatically, nudging her boyfriend’s shoulder. Who holds up his bottle of beer.

"Too much of this?" he offers and Kate rolls her eyes before pulling Colette over to one of the two beds, so they can starts putting down their answers.

"I’m actually scared of being right," the brunette says, in reference to their point bingo. Any time you get the three highest points right for a country, you need to take a shot. Last year, Colette had ended up with her head over the toilet due to her rather accurate predictions. Martin hadn’t fared much better, but then again, all off them had been hung over the next morning. Aside from Sanjeev, who’d known when to bow out and switch to non-alcoholic drinks.

"I’ll hold your hair back, if you need me to," Kate offers, earning herself a brief smile.

"I feel like we’ll have to implement some sort of punishment, for people who purposefully try to avoid the shots," Bridget muses as she joins them, frowning at her list.

"Maybe," Colette tilts her head, leaning over to catch a glance at Bridget’s list.

"No cheating!" the Brit exclaims, but still shows her the list.

"I don’t know what to do with my ten and twelve points," Colette sighs as Kate pencils hers in.

"Done!" she declares and gets up to grab herself another drink and some popcorn, joining the two Europeans again after. Colette takes her glass from her to take a sip, pulling a face at the sweetness of the drink. Apparently, there is such a thing as ‘too sweet’ for the woman. Huh.

"Do I have to check, to make sure you didn’t vote for your own country?" Martin teases when Bridget declares her voting down as well. The British woman rolls her eyes in response and gets up to use the bathroom. For the purpose of their drinking game, they’ve suspended that particular rule, deciding that it might give either one of them an unfair advantage, in case their country had a really strong number and would probably get a lot of points from the other countries.

"It’s been swell, ladies," Ted tells them, finishing his beer before putting it down. Says goodbye to the rest, bowing out before the results of the voting start coming in. It’s not that much of a surprise, he usually doesn’t stay for that part. Dean does, and sometimes Sanjeev, as well, depending on how tired he is and if they have an early flight the next morning.

By the time the voting results are half done, Kate can feel her head swimming, as she’s starting to get drunk. Martin had started watering down their shots, but that’s not doing that much, really, given the number of them they keep having to do. She casts a glance at her sister, who’s leaning heavily on Dean, the pilot trying to keep her upright.

"I think she’s done," he declares when Laura lets out a soft groan and gently removes the shotglass from her hand. "Come on, let’s get you some water and brush your teeth so you can crash," he chuckles, getting up and maneuvering Laura towards the bathroom. Kate thinks that she should perhaps help, but then again, she’s so far down the road to drunkenness, she’d probably be more of a hindrance than anything else.

"Oof," Colette groans after tossing back another shot. Kate reaches over, brushing the brunette’s hair back from her face before leaning in to kiss her temple. Her skin is so soft, it’s hard to resist the urge to pepper it with kisses.

Once the voting process is over, Kate manages to somehow peel herself up off the floor. Takes a few stumbling steps towards the door and opens it, Colette following her after having hugged Bridget good night. She briefly considers asking if Martin will come along, but then casts a look back into the other room to find him curled up on Laura’s bed, the two of them fast asleep already, and Kate just blinks before taking Colette’s hand and pulling her along down the hallway.

"That was nice," Colette sighs as she leans against the wall next to the door to their shared room, Kate fumbling with the keycard. It actually takes her four tries, not helped the least bit when Colette steps closer and hides her face against Kate’s neck.

The lock finally beeps and Kate takes a stumbling step inside the room as the door opens, Colette letting out a drunk giggle and trying to catch her. She follows inside and closes the door as Kate toes off her shoes, bracing a hand on the wall to steady herself. Colette ducks underneath it and Kate blinks in stunned surprised when she pulls her top over her head, tossing in the general direction of her suitcase before she starts to shimmy out of her skirt.

Kate’s jaw drops at the sight, her mouth running dry. She struggles briefly with her coordination, before she manages to get her body to cooperate and walk towards the brunette.

"Need help?" she inquires, fingers twitching with the urge to reach out and touch. Lay her hands on Colette’s body, trace her fingers over the soft skin. Follow the curves of the French woman’s body with her fingers and then trace along their path with her lips.

"Non," Colette shakes her head, but still takes Kate’s hands. Gently places them on her hips, smiling at the American. "I don’t need it, but I appreciate it nonetheless," she adds before leaning in and brushing her lips over Kate. The redhead lets out a relieved sigh, her hands on Colette’s hips jerking to pull the brunette closer as she starts kissing her back.

She’s way too drunk for this, she realizes as they stumble through the room towards the beds, Kate struggling to keep her balance while Colette tries to get her top off the American.

"Israel, huh," she breathes at the sensation of the brunette’s lips trailing open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and then down Kate’s neck before Colette sucks at the skin over her clavicle, a happy sigh leaving the American. She reaches up, running a hand through Colette’s hair, the other fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Feels the other woman chuckle against her skin before she straightens.

"Hm," Colette hums, pulling her into a soft kiss. "You, too, are a beautiful creature."

It makes Kate let out a barking laugh as she falls into bed, pulling the other woman with her so that Colette lands half on top of her, a giggle escaping the French woman.

"You are beautiful, too," Kate compliments her, sobering as she cradles Colette’s face in one hand. Lets her eyes take her in, the soft freckles, the curve of her mouth, the lines that are starting to appear around her eyes. "You’re gorgeous. A vision. And I am so, so terribly in love with you."

Colette’s dark eyes widen at the statement, her mouth opening slightly in surprise. She gapes at Kate for a moment and the redhead finds herself recoiling at the sight to tears brimming in Colette’s dark eyes.

"Je t’aime," she breathes, her voice barely audible, and Kate feels herself melting. She shifts, leaning in to claim Colette’s lips in a heated kiss.

"I love you, too," the American replies as she starts to shower Colette’s face with kisses, a teary laugh escaping the French woman before she wraps her arms around Kate and pulls her tightly against herself while crashing her lips against Kate’s.

Israel may have won Eurovision, but Kate can’t help but feel like the biggest prize is right there in her arms.

_fin._


End file.
